poufandomcom-20200223-history
List of bugs, cheats and glitches in Pou
The following is a list of bugs, cheats and glitches that can be done in Pou. Level cheat bug Methods #A Pou should get lots of food and potions. When it is done (for approximately 4.5 minutes), Pou has its level grown up for one. #Feed your Pou (do not overfeed), then exit Pou by pressing the menu button or home screen button, go to settings and change the date so the date is 1 day later than current (e.g. change July 4, 2013 to July 5, 2013), restart Pou and do the same thing repeatedly. #Visit several Pous and play with them. #Some hacking utilities, except for adding coins, also offer to change the level of a Pou. #Feed Pou only with foods that give 50%, and use Fat Burners repeatedly. Tireness Bug This bug can be done when playing any minigame. Energy has to be at least 37%. Play non-stop, and sometimes check Pou's energy. When Pou's energy is 30% or less, and when clicking "Resume" or "Restart" on the pause menu of the game, the game does not get interrupted by the "Too Tired!" screen, which is seen when clicking "Quit" then "Play". Dirtness Bug To do this bug, wash Pou normally with the Soap in the Bathroom, when he gets dirty. Then, do not touch the Shower, instead, go outside or play a game. Get back to Pou's house. Then, Pou's soap is no longer visible, meaning the Shower is not that important as well. This does not work as of the update that fixes most of Pou's errors. Outside Sky Level Bug To do this bug, stay for too long outside (from at least 1pm to 9pm, without touching anything which affects the sky level). When it is 9pm (or any other time known for being at night), get home, go outside, and the sky is at its level at the appropriate current time. This bug is no longer done due to an update that fixes most of Pou's errors. *An alternate method can be done. Instead of waiting for times, the only thing to do is to change the time zone to times it's night. Invisible Pou To do this glitch, play Pool normally by accessing from the Game Room or going outside (Playground section). You now have to drag to the right several times until Pou becomes invisible. Status Bug Launch Pou normally if you haven't, then press a menu button (Apple devices) or the home screen or back button (Android devices) or a back button on BlackBerry devices. Go to settings on your phone and set the date and time to any (e.g. set September 7, 2014 to April 15, 2016). Setting for too long (for more than one year), everything Pou's will be 0%. Then set back to current date and time. Sleep Time Bug Let Pou sleep normally. Then, set just the time, not the date, and restart Pou and his energy is full. Then turn on the light, and set the current time back to normal. Size Bug To do this, buy about 30 items of junk food and fifteen Fat Burners. Feed him until he won't, and then use the Fat Burner, and start over. If your Pou is 50% adult (or a Child), wait at least 5 minutes, or more if it is less than 50% adult. Pou Sounds Cheat To do this, take a sheet of paper, launch Pou and go to Pou Sounds. Then, you should draw each 4 points. And, when the round is done, cross a line. Make a table of 4 columns. First one is "Red", second is "Green", third is "Blue" and fourth is "Yellow" Then, you can easily get achievements. Warning *Follow the round while drawing dots. Beyond The Goal To do this, get outside to the playground, or go to Game Room and choose Goal. Then, shoot the ball with a strong swipe of the finger, always angled. If done correctly, the ball will go beyond the goal, then return to its normal start position. Beyond the start position Do the same. However, shoot on an angle opposite of the one when you want to go it byond the goal. If done correctly, you'll hear two to three hits of the ball (sound varies depending on the ball sound). Keeping Pou a Baby Without Paying 99 Cents To keep Pou a baby, all you have to do is not feed him and use a Max Potion to fill his hunger bar without feeding him. This can also work with other bars, if it is possible. Category:Glitches,Bugs,and Cheats